Patching up from the Same Cloth
by RisingSolstice
Summary: "It was interesting how different they were yet are so alike. Their greatest dream was to give their heart to someone dear. One already did and now felt the need to lend a hand to prepare for that leap of faith." "Kinda vague there, Ferb. Who are we talking about again?"


Hello once again. I may have realized that I tend to do strange crossovers... But that's Fanfiction so let's move on.

So you might be wondering: "Aren't I a bit too old for this particular show?"… You know the answer.

Once again I came across something I like to learn of its near end. Like many, I thought it was just a kiddie show. But one episode led to another, which got me hooked to anticipating what they can do next. Humor, adventures, music, family and friendship were some of the factors that made me enjoy this show.

But what was also endearing was the adorable relationship of two particular characters. They are almost similar with another OTP that was made canon last year. And now that it became canon with the release of the latest episode, I really felt the need to have this two female meet.

So here it is! Behold! My 'Naruto' and 'Phineas and Ferb' Crossover! Enjoy! Bwahahahaha!

Disclaimers:

Phineas and Ferb- Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh; Disney

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto; Shonen Jump

* * *

 **XXXXX**

"Phineas and Ferb! You are so-… You know what? Nevermind! Pick up your toys and hurry up!" There are two constants in the life of Candace and to disregard one for a moment means the other is more important… and you can figure out which one it is.

Due to the diversity of cultural heritage among its denizens, Danville is hosting a city wide cultural festival. It is generally to foster unity despite differences, but it is still fun to see, hear and taste something new nonetheless. There will be costumes, foods and attractions from all around the world that anyone can participate. Then at night, something like Mardi Gras except it is the showcase of different national dances.

Earlier that morning, it was learned that some of the younger generations are not quite… into tune with their historical background. So the brothers made the 'DDV (Danville Dance Revo): International Edition'. This cultural take on the retro game has a wide variety of music and fancy footwork from across the globe. Everyone was able to get into their ethnic groove (Phineas finally got to learn Bulgarian folk dancing and who knew Milly was 1/16th Irish).

An added feature was the multiplayer setting for dances with pair. This was one young girl's favourite part because she was able to Tango seamlessly with someone special. But what was disheartening was that he failed once again to see what made this, like the other emotional activities, so special (girl's matures faster than boy, go figure).

"Hah! See that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, yeah. You can use your hands since you keep tripping on your own feet."

"Why you-!"

"You did great, nii-san! You did huh, and hiya! Then…"

Isabella's gloom was for the moment alleviated as she joins the others in watching the amusing sight. Of all her friends at the Fireside Girls, she had never expected the tomboy to get it going with a boy (they seem to be enjoying their banter, even if both doesn't notice it). Amusing still was how his little sister is playing mediator (what only a few notices that she was also a little matchmaker).

Isabella was a bit jealous for their situation. At least they both are unaware of their attraction but maybe others can encourage it in time (like those tough loves in Japanese manga).

"Doesn't knowing martial arts cheating? And how is break dancing cultural?"

"It's POP, _Dattebasa_!"

They all laughed as she remembers how their new friends and their family fitted in the simple yet exciting community.

 _xxxxx_

 _*Flashback-inator!*_

It was that one time after the step-brothers admitted that quilt-making wasn't as exciting as first thought, which everyone but Buford agreed. Their quest to come-up with another big idea led them to the kitchen to find the rest of Flynn-Fletcher family hard at work. Their curiosity was sated when they found that there will be new neighbours moving in.

Ever the cheerful bunch, Phineas started to suggest some exciting ideas before Candace told them to get ready. The gang split but words flew fast as the neighbourhood met, from the Brown to the Von Stomm family, to show a Danville-style warm welcome.

The house was modest with boxes of varying sizes arranged on the lawn yet the Hirano felt an oriental vibe. This was proven when they caught snippets of that they and Ferb recognized as Japanese.

" _Nii-san! Tou-san, where's nii-san?_ " A curious little voice asked which Ferb translated.

" _He said he was finding something._ " A man answered, implying that it was her father.

" _On the same note, where's Kurama?_ " Another but older female included.

" _Did they come in with the mail?_ " A confused silence followed but Ferb cited that it was said with a hint of humour.

" _Found you, Datebassa!_ " came from one of the boxes and they all got the punch line. One box opened and out popped a blonde boy that's about the age of most of the kids present. He was widely grinning when he brought out a fox that appears convincingly annoyed. When he caught the attention of the crowd, they noticed two distinguished lines on each cheek. His blue eyes blinked once, then twice upon realizing that they had company. " _Kaa-san! Tou-san! We have visitors!_ "

" _Nii-san!_ " and out raced an adorable little girl in a yellow sun dress. She had blue hair but she shared some similarities with her brother, like the happy blue eyes and the two lines adorning her cheeks. " _Tou-san, look! He's in a box! And he found Kurama!_ " she joyfully called her father.

" _Nani? I was just joking!_ " A tall bewildered man was more focused on the predicament of his children to notice the amused look he was getting. He looked like an older version of the boy only with shorter blonde hair and three what they believe now are hereditary marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto-kun. Don't be rude, we have guests." A melodious voice said in perfect English. The woman, who they believed was the mom of this family, was truly a sight to marvel. What were unique about her were her eyes. If it wasn't for her appraising gazed to take in each faces, they would have thought those beautiful lavender tinted eyes were blind. Her blue, borderline violet, hair was in what Stacy described as a hime-cut. With her poise that was so elegant and graceful, the translation of her style fits her perfectly.

With a warm smile, she politely greeted them with a bow. " _Konnichiwa._ Welcome to our home." The little girl happily mimicked her mother whiles the males and fox hastily followed. A wonderful bond was started that day.

 _xxxxx_

 _*Back to the present*_

The Hyuga-Uzumaki is an interesting addition to Danville. Though traditional in background (Stacy and Ginger are regular visitors to brush up on their etiquettes), they openly accept all things new and modern. "Always looking forward for the future but never forgetting the past" as Ferb eloquently described them.

Boruto Hyuga-Uzumaki, or Bolt (this was after one burrito slip-up too many) became an active participant in the step-brothers big adventures, the active part supplemented by his family's lifestyle due in part to being trained by his parents in martial arts. This also seemed to bolster his competitive spirit, especially with Adyson. Smart in his own way and just as creative, his distinguished skill was centred on pranks; earning him the title 'The Prank Prince of Danville' (his father is the king, meaning every April 1 is a duel).

His little sister, Himawari (meaning sunflower) is a cheerful little ray of sunshine that looks to the world in wonder-filled innocence. And unlike a certain little br- girl, her cuteness is truly natural that even she can't feel jealous about it. She sometimes joins in the fun, though Bolt tends to watch her closely.

These two children are sometimes followed by their pet fox, Kurama. The little critter can also be seen sleeping but Perry's description doesn't fit him. Because between the two activities, he tend to roam around doing something with expressions that they find easy to read on its vulpine face.

At times he can be found seemingly arguing with his oldest master. They now know where the kids get their liveliness due to Naruto being equal, if not more so. When he is not elaborating a prank, he is also an aspiring author. He is passionate but appreciates hard work, as he gave credits to his godfather who made the world renowned novel/manga/anime: _Arashi_ (though the sequel; _Arashi: Hurricane Chronicle_ still was something to be proud of).

He is also diligent and helpful as he is a volunteer in the community organization providing a helping hand and at times a leadership role. It's amazing how he can be all over the place, but what was more is that there is something about him that inspires other to do their best. Which was why is somehow an agent at his workplace due to his managerial and multi-tasking skills.

All the enthusiasm of the Hyuga-Uzumaki household is amazingly balanced by one person; Hinata. Traditional yet exciting, cool and warm at the same time, disciplined yet radiated of love, she is the living epitome that made Stacy and Ginger proud of their cultural heritage; the beautiful yet humble Yamato Nadeshiko.

Her motherly warmth is not only exclusive for her family. It is complimented by her talents; a wonderful cook, graceful martial artist, an aspiring health practitioner, even her work was a beauty in the knitting club. She became an inspiration and aspiration to many young girls.

So it came to a surprise to the young girl that she is hearing her voice right now. She focused back and realized she is standing in front of the woman's house; she even was in her Fireside Girl uniform. Isabella frantically thought back how it happened when a minute ago she was at friends' house (that minute ago was due to one particular scientist's invention).

' _Ok girl, pull yourself together! Checklist!_

 _Was at Phineas': Check_

 _We Tango-ed: Loved it!_

 _Don't know what he felt about it: Did not love it._

 _Watched the two love birds duked it out: Blackmail material right there._

 _Excuse one's self after their invention disappeared: How did that happened again?_

 _Find a dress: That Flamenco one, hopefully Phineas will notice._

 _Have Fireside Girl duties before the festival; as follows:_

 _-Prepare the Cultural Promotion Patches. Check_

 _-Inventory ordered cupcakes for the festival. Check_

 _-Finally; deliver the cupcakes to customers: Brown, Stoner, Martella, Marsh, Karl, Povenmire, Doof… and Uzu-.'_

The door opened to reveal the person who she was thinking about. Putting up a smile to hide her nervousness, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Hyuga-Uzumaki. We hope you'll enjoy the Special Fireside Girls Cupcakes."

"Good afternoon too, Isabella-chan. I thank you for the delivery." Then she paused to think back of something. "Though I thought it would be delivered tomorrow since I made the order just this morning".

Realizing that slip-up since she had gone autopilot, the young leader tried to save face. "Ah… eh… just bringing the best while it's still fresh."

It seems it wasn't needed as Ms. Hinata smiled understandingly. "Still, thank you very much. Aren't you going to attend the Cultural Festival later?"

Isabella was happy for the change in topic. "Oh, yes. I was just finishing-up my duties right after dancing at Phineas and Ferb's."

"My, you have been busy. Would you like to rest over for a while?"

"I don't want to be a bother." But the Asian mom's kind words made it hard to refuse her hospitality.

When she entered her home, the young girl can't help but compare how much this house has changed. It was modern in a sense but still retained (or was added) what gave an aura of traditional simplicity. The lack of noise was explained that the siblings were with their father.

Hinata stored away the cupcakes but brought out some treats from the Land of the Rising Sun. The sweets were complimented by the beverage served. Whether warm or cold, the way she poured tea was a graceful art that the girl can't help but try to imitate. With her kind and welcoming personality, it can't be blamed for making Ms. Hinata her third favourite mother (her own was a given, but it appears that Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher has a competition).

They talked a bit, something trivial and funny, yet she felt at ease with how the older woman listened attentively. Then a thought came upon the young girl, yet it was held back by doubt. The last time she asked for advice was with her grandmother… which led to one nerve-wracking day. She wasn't ready yet to tell her mom of her secret (secret?) and it will be really awkward if she talked it over with the mother of her crush.

That brief moment of uncertainty wasn't missed. "Is something the matter, Isabella-chan?" Hinata kindly asked.

"No! I'm fine, really!" Nothing seems to escape her eyes as she hid her scepticism yet showed her concern. But Isabella was thankful that she didn't push for it. She wanted to do it with at her own time…

"Ah… Ms. Hinata…" she meekly asked. "It's only a theory. But was there a time that you _really_ like to do something _really_ special, that you like nothing more for it to happen, but it didn't because you are not brave enough… or special for it to happen." She blushed in realization that she might have said too much.

The girl tried to divert it from what she thought the woman might be thinking. "It's just you're so cool and amazing, not that you aren't! We have patches that we know you can earn if you were a Fireside Girl like…"

The Fireside leader dug in her pouch to show the different patches they can earn. But she paused when she brought out one in particular: The Emotional Bravery Patch. This was interrupted when she saw Hinata looking over some of them.

"Thank you, dear. I'm really flattered that you think so highly of me." A brief disgust followed by an awkward smile showed when she recognized one. "Though I feel that my husband deserve this one, even if it was unintentional." They both laugh at the implication of the Grub Eating Patch.

"But you have to take credit for earning all this at your age. I didn't think I was able to do half the things you have accomplished." The woman gently held another patch, the same one she is holding. Her gaze appeared distant in remission before she realized she had a guest.

"In fact, I don't think I was as brave or special like you." Hinata admitted. She suddenly felt a deja vu; at least she isn't doing something impulsive this time. "How about a story?" Feeling this was another sharing of wisdom, Isabella attentively listened.

"Long ago, or not so, there was a child who had a big dream. It was a difficult dream made more as many didn't believe he can achieve it. But that didn't stop him. The harder the challenges pushed him, the stronger his determination to surpass them." Her look was distant again when she held one patch that was awarded for doing a significant leadership role.

"He proved many wrong as he pushed forward, bring along many friends who were inspired by his strong will… Even one weak soul." She can feel the mood shift but politely held her peace.

"She was brought up with high expectations, but the pressure was becoming too much for her. So much that she became afraid of many things." Somehow Isabella was able to empathize with the character, how it felt to be scared and alone.

A small smile then appeared on the hostess' face. "Then he came and rescued her. His words encourage her. His actions inspired her. He became someone she admired. She wishes to be his friend."

"But she was too scared to approach him. So she watched from a distance, subtly helping in any way she can. For many years, the boy didn't know that there was one who looked up to him."

"The girl realized that he will one day do great things. So she did what she can to become better, building up the courage to one day accomplished her dream."

"What's her dream?" the young girl can't help but ask.

She still did the act of looking for eavesdroppers before dropping down to whisper a secret. "To one day be able to stand by his side… and earn her Emotional Bravery Patch." You can say that Isabella is a romantic for knowing what it meant.

Hinata then collected the cups and head towards the kitchen, with Isabella following with the plate. Half of the reason was due to courtesy; the other was curiosity because something like that does not end with a cliff-hanger.

No longer can she hold it back, she made sure to add a tinge more of cuteness when she asked. "Uhm… is there a sequel?"

The storyteller hummed in contemplation, which only increased her need to know. "That's a story for another time." She almost groaned before a cheeky comment followed. "But I can give a trailer. Note that there is a spoiler alert. Do you still want to hear it?" Isabella felt her nod was a bit too eager when she noticed the woman seemed to grin in a manner not unlike when Bolt or her husband done a prank. So it was true about married couple sharing some things.

"Now know that life is very unpredictable. So many times she thought she has lost. But the greatest was when she thought she was lost to him. She became one of the many who believed in him, losing what she felt made her special." She felt it when she imagined it. With all the great things her crush had accomplished, it would be selfish to think that she was the only one who admires him. So what is she among so many?

"She slowly felt that his happiness is somewhere else. She knows that he deserves it so she decided that the bond they made as friends will be enough." And was it selfish of her have him for all herself?

"Then something happened." This snapped her out of her self-loathing. "She didn't give him enough credit. He may times be dense, but he was one that will focus entirely on a goal once given the right direction. What the girl didn't know was just as she had watch from afar was that he was slowly looking for something… or someone. Then they were put in a situation that was… well… life changing…"

The silence was appreciated to let the story sink in. When she felt ready to know, "And then what happened?"

The answer Isabella got was a bit anticlimactic, but considering the spoiler, it was kinda expected. "Well, when looked back, it became quite cliché. It was a slow process but they reached their ending… together." If she knew her fairy tales, the young girl was glad that the protagonist had her happy ending. "But there is an interesting spin-off of something different yet so similar."

Isabella sighed. It was a good story (and trailer), but how can she relate to it? But it was said in such familiarity that…"Wait. That girl… WAS YOU?" The girl blushed realizing how she had accused her.

An approving nod was all the proof she needed. "A Deduction Patch seems to be in order."

Then Isabella noticed another detail. "Then the boy…"

"Grew up and is now helping prepare for the festivities tonight." She warmly answered as she unconsciously touched the ring on her finger. The young Fireside Girl felt she deserved another patch.

"So… your advice is to never give up, right?" Isabella felt a little disappointed that it was something that she's been doing all this time but she is thankful for the extra help. So she was surprised that Hinata shook her head.

"Well… that was the belief I live by, but I can't very much impose it on you. Like I said; life is unpredictable. Naruto could have been together with his old crush in another life. You might meet someone along the way." Her heart felt heavy recalling the times she thought her efforts were wasted and thought of giving up.

A soft hand brushed away a stray tear as the girl's eyes met ones that hold untold wisdom and genuine care. "But what I can advise is for you to never give up to be that brave and special someone who will be by his side when he needs it."

"You really think so?" The comforting smile was what she needed to rekindle her resolve.

"Yes, yes I do. And I want to believe that he does too, even if he may not be aware of it." But before Isabella can dispute it, the sound of engines was heard outside followed by chatters.

The front door later opened. "Hey, Kaa-san! Hey Isabella!" Himawari greeted as she joined the other ladies. Then her brother followed, greeting as well before setting down the box he was carrying.

"Hello, Himawari-chan. Boruto-kun. Where's your father?" She asked while preparing snacks and drinks.

"He's in the garage unloading stuffs. The guys are helping bring them in." Bolt said before downing the glass.

His mother went back to retrieve more glasses and foods. "Buford…" She casually said in a voice that had a lot of weight. "Wipe your shoes, please."

"Yes, maam!" The woman knowingly nodded as she went back to her task. After some shuffling entered a bully who was walking on eggshells while the nerd looked astound. "Wow! So that was the all-seeing eyes I've been hearing about."

"It's still creepy." She is a great woman, really. It's just unnerving how she had warned when his slightly muddy shoe was an inch from touching that clean floor… while her back was turned! She was still great because she offered treats.

Last were the two brothers as they joined them in the kitchen. Phineas noticed someone he didn't see all afternoon. "Hey, Isabella! Didn't know you were here."

The girl was still nervous from what she had been discussing earlier but was thankful for Hinata's save. "Yes, she just stopped by to have a little chat."

"Cool. Hey, I got you something." What he unwrapped was a beauty to unfold. It was a hair pin in a form of a flower, where each petal is intricately crafted to shine different shades of red in a certain angle, except for two petals which were pink. But a closer look shows that it was a butterfly that flutters in the slightest breeze to appear alive.

Isabella gently took the gift with utmost care. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

The older female also agrees as she scrutinizes every intricate detail. "Yes, yes it is. Whoever you bought it from must be incredibly skilled. Though, I'm worried of the incredible price."

"Actually I didn't buy it, except maybe the raw materials and some tools." The curious looks he was getting warrant an explanation. "While at the mall, I saw these really nice ornaments of flowers and butterflies. And from the costume you said you have, I thought that it would be a great addition. They were both nice but it would have been better if there was one of the two combined. And since there isn't much time to find one, I decided to make something special myself."

She was caught speechless when he said he made something special… for her. Still shocked, Isabella tried to phrase her thoughts in simple words. "You… made this… for me?"

Thinking that she was just surprised by what he made, Phineas excitedly answered. "Yeah! Ferb helped too." being also thoughtful of his assistance.

"I just fused the frame. The plans and details were all his." Ferb humbly clarified, knowing that the girl deserve this.

"I hope you like it." The young girl subtly looked sideways to find her 'all-seeing eyes' closed with a mysterious smile that is genuinely happy and seemingly 'all-knowing'. She's not sure if she can replicate an eye-smile but it's a close second with how the girl can't contain her joy.

"Actually… I love it! Thank you very much!" Isabella said before happily hugging him.

"And I would very much like to see it with your costume." The implication was there when they checked the time.

"We better go get ready then." After thanking for the small snack, the gang all headed out except for her children who went upstairs to prepare.

Isabella was the last to leave, but not before giving a grateful smile. "Thanks again… for everything."

She happily wave as the door was shut. Shortly after they left, strong arms encircled her lithe frame but Hinata just relaxes in its warmth. "Watching these kids made think. Was I really that oblivious?"

"Hmmm…" She can feel the deadpan on her husband's face. "That bad, huh?"

Naruto's answer was a soft giggle that he can't help but enjoy. He turned back his focus to where those children have left. "Maybe that boy will take a hint after… say… a decade."

The blonde felt the slight disapproval from her, but the pause meant that his wife was considering. "I hope you're not making a bet, no matter what they say about your luck."

Her answer now was a sheepish chuckle. But looking back, Hinata saw the certainty in his gaze. "I want to believe that I have faith for those who never give up."

Looking down to see the smile on her face reminded him of a song as he held her tenderly. "Still… it made me think. What made an idiot like me deserve someone so wonderful… like you?"

That after what he had been through, he was thankful to find that blessed road that led him here. Their faces drew closer as he whispered into her ear. "I think… I know what I want to do-."

" _KAA-SAN! NII-SAN'S STUCK!"_

Sighing, the road does have its bumps. But the smiles show that they couldn't have it any other way. "…later".

 **XXXXX**

* * *

So what'd you think? Review if you have the time. Maybe I might have a time to expand this fic later. Don't know how this will go, but like they say: Carpe Diem!

Well RisingSolstice is out, Peace!


End file.
